Never Letting Love Change
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: After an argument with Four Arms, Salwa is deeply upset. Can her loyal friends cheer her up?


**A story done by guestsurprise herself! Enjoy and no flames!**

* * *

Salwa was feeling awful. She and Four Arms just got into a terrible argument and she yelled at him. Besides being very disrespectful, she felt awful.

"This day just keeps getting worse and worse," she cried to herself.

"Honey?" a voice asked. Salwa turned around and saw that it was Gena! Still shaken up, she spread her wings to fly, but Gena quickly moved forward and tried to grab her. "Woah, woah, wait! Take it easy honey!"

"W-what do you need?" she asked nervously.

"For you to come over here and talk to me," Gena cooed.

"I-I can't."

"Salwa…Four Arms told me about what happened. He's been looking for you. He really wants to talk to you," Gena said.

Salwa sadly turned away, tears beginning to fall and she was getting ready to fly out the window. Gena ran to stop her, but as she gently got her wing, Salwa jumped in shock and the two fell back on the bed and got tangled in the curtains!

"GAH! This day just keeps getting even worse!" Salwa said sadly.

"mmmhmhmhmhmhmm," Gena said, now trying to get untangled. But currently she was under the heap of curtains and Salwa was sitting on her. Salwa felt her moving and tried to get up, but it was hard to move. At that same moment, Cassie came in.

"Hey! Salwa, there you are! Ya know dad's been looking for you!"

"Please! Don't tell him where I am Cassie!" Salwa pleaded.

"Salwa…he knows about you avoiding him. He's been asking everyone if they've seen you. That argument was days ago." Cassie said sadly.

"I know, but I gotta go!" Salwa said, now squirming to get loose.

"And where are you gonna go?" Cassie asked.

"I'm gonna go to…uh…headquarters for a while." Salwa said. "I've just gotta get out of here!"

"So you're practically running away," Cassie said sadly.

Salwa sadly looked down, knowing Cassie was right. At that moment, Gena started squirming harder than she did before!

"mmmmmMMMMMMMMHMHMHMHMHM!" Gena said, now wiggling to get free after hearing that; there was no way she was going to let Salwa get away! Salwa jumped, almost forgetting Gena was under there!

"Who's under there?" Cassie chuckled.

"Gena! We're stuck, can you give us a hand?!" Salwa asked, trying to get untangled from the sheets.

"MMMMMMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH!" Gena said, now wiggling more. She knew that Salwa was going to run away if she got loose.

"It seems like she's trying to tell you something!" Cassie smiled.

"N-No! She's probably trying to talk to you, now AH! H-HEY!" Salwa giggled, now feeling tickling on her wings, courtesy of Gena's gentle fingernails.

"MEY! MON'T MUM MAWAY MALWA," Gena said, now squirming and gently bouncing her and making the bed shake. Being bounced made Salwa unable to fly or get herself ready for flight due to the constant movement, which was exactly Gena's plan.

"H-H-H-H-HEY! G-G-G-G-Gena! Stop bouncing me!" Salwa pleaded, now giggling more as Gena gently tickled her wings and finally poked her head out and looked at her.

"Honey, don't run away. I heard you from under here and I'm not gonna let you get away or run from us." Gena said, now raising up and causing Salwa to gently fall back. Smiling, Gena began turning over and wiggling her fingers in the young girl's exposed stomach. Salwa began laughing as she kept tickling her and Cassie only watched fondly. After a few moments, Four Arms came walking into the room, wondering what the commotion was. He heard the laughter and recognized it as Salwa's laughter so he eagerly went to find out where the source was coming from.

"There you are," he grinned, now coming into view. "I've been looking everywhere for you!" Within a second, Gena stopped tickling her and let her fiancé approach. Once Salwa wiped the tickle tears from her face, her eyes widened as Four Arms approached. He noticed the change and looked at her in concern.

"Salwa? Salwa come here. We need to talk." He cooed, now coming even closer. But with a large flap of her wings, she broke free and flew up to the ceiling and was about to fly out the window, but Four Arms jumped up and almost got her. That movement startled her and she went flying out of control out the window!

"SALWA!" Four Arms and Gena yelled in unison, now running to the window and Cassie screamed in horror as her friend spiraled out the window. They saw, however, that she landed in a tree, shaking her head to gain her composure.

"Salwa?! Honey, hang on!" Gena called out in worry, leaning out of the window. She then turned to Four Arms. "Baby I'm worried!"

"Its' ok honey…Ill get her." He said, now preparing himself. "Stay there Salwa; I'm coming," Four Arms said, now climbing out and jumping into the tree. She tried to get loose from the tree branches, but he was on her in a flash. "Now c'mere you. I'm not losing you again."

And with that, he picked her up gently and threw her on his shoulder. She tried to squirm, but he wasn't letting go. Soon, she was back on the bed and held down by the large four armed alien. She was about to say something, but he gently put a large finger to her lips as he also scanned her to make sure she was alright."

"Shhhh, shhh. Kiddo, its' me. I'm no monster; I'm your uncle," he soothed, now gently rubbing her head with one of his arms. "Now relax. I know you're still avoiding me, but please calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you; you know I would never do that. But I'm not going to let you go either. You've been running away from me for a few days now and I refuse to let this go any further."

And with that, he bent down and kissed her forehead, feeling her tension somewhat leave. He looked down and smirked at her. He then bent down again and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, making her giggle and feel her tension leave even more.

"Looks like I'll have to keep kissing my little niece here to calm her," he smirked, now bending down and placing playful kisses all over her face.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! F-F-F-F-FOUR ARMS!"

"I'll stop only if you leave that incident behind us and act like my calm little niece again! If not, I will tickle you and kiss you all over your cute face until you do," he sniggered, now pulling her over on his chest and burying his face in her neck and blowing raspberries.

Her giggles and laughs were contagious. Gena and Cassie only grinned fondly as Four Arms playfully captured his niece. After a few moments, he stopped and made her look at him.

"So? Have I earned your trust again?" he smiled, now nuzzling her nose with his face.

"Yes. And I'm so sorry Four Arms! I HMMM!" She said as he placed a finger to her lips to stop her.

"Enough of that honey. It's over. Now c'mere and give me a hug," he said happily, now pulling her, Gena, and Cassie into his arms.

He would never let anyone get away from him that he truly loved and cared for.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it! I'm feeling more in a fluffy mood lately.**


End file.
